1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic ticket gate apparatus, which are installed at entrance and exit gates of stations and a like of transportation facilities including railways.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years automatic ticket gate apparatus are installed at stations of transportation facilities including railways. The automatic ticket gate apparatus receive and transfer the magnetic tickets inserted by users and read out information magnetically recorded on tickets and return the tickets at the take-off port in the forwarding side of the apparatus. Propriety of passage (entrance to station premises or exit from station premises) of users is judges and when the passage in permitted, a gate is opened to allow passage. When passage is not permitted, the gate is closed to prevent the passage of the user. Also, guidance such as cautions is displayed at a display panel mounted on the top cover of apparatus, or outputted by a speaker.
Furthermore, this kind of automatic ticket gate apparatus are provided with a wireless communication function and execute similar judgement of passage for wireless ticket and controls the passage of users.
As described in the above, in case of automatic ticket gate apparatus of prior art, as only one-way passage of users (for example entrance passage) can be controlled, a pair of two automatic ticket gate apparatus must be installed in order to form an entrance lane and a ticket collecting lane. Therefore, as two each of automatic ticket gate apparatus must be installed between the respective passages (two each of apparatus must be installed at boundary of passage), it was a problem that the automatic ticket gate apparatus occupy a considerable large space at the ticket-checking corner.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the space for installing automatic ticket gate apparatus sharply and to provide automatic ticket gate apparatus that can prevent erroneous presentation of a wireless ticket to ticket gate apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention automatic ticket gate apparatus can be provided, comprising a main body defining a passage for ticket checking; a wireless communicating face inclined from horizontal toward the passage, which is provided on the top of the main body and which is provided with a wireless communicator which communicates with a wireless ticket carried by a passenger passing the passage; and ticket checking means for checking ticket information communicated with the wireless ticket through the wireless communicator, the wireless ticket being carried by the passenger.